


Application

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [13]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Moderate language, References to Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Rey volunteers at Grey Space, a small artist-run initiative in Melbourne’s CBD. The gallery has just reviewed the applications for the next six months of visual art shows and Rey is tasked with calling the unsuccessful applicants, one of whom is a performance artist calledKylo Ren…Just a silly, fluffy little thing.





	Application

“Kylo.”

“Oh, good afternoon. I’m glad I finally caught you!”

“...”

“Hello?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, sorry, I thought you’d dropped out.”

“No. Look, if this is telemarketing, I’m eating breakfast and no thanks.”

“Ah, it’s after lunchtime. I mean, we don’t even _open_ until midday.”

“...”

“Hello?”

“Listen lady, as nice as your phone voice is, I’m a pretty busy guy, and if you don’t mind...”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Sorry. I mean... Oh fuck. Look, it’s just that I haven’t done this before and I had practised what I was going to say – I wrote it out, actually – but then I get kinda nervous calling people, I mean I’ve  _never_ liked talking on the phone, something about disembodied voices...”

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like, this chatty to people who you don’t even know.”

“Um, well, yeah, kind of. Sometimes. I get a bit lonely, because I live on my own, so, I guess it depends. I don’t meet that many people. I guess… No, actually, I’m not. I’m not chatty. I just can’t seem to shut up right now.”

“So, just my lucky day then, huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You did it again.”

“What?”

“Apologized again.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“You know, you _do_ have a nice phone voice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. And I like your accent.”

“Wow, thanks. No one’s ever told me that before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Wow. That surprises me.”

“Does it? Why?”

“I dunno. I guess I just think girls with nice phone voices seem to always have boyfriends, y’know? So, I dunno. There you go.”

“I don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Have a boyfriend.”

“Well, you certainly have a nice phone voice. You _should_ have a boyfriend. I bet you actually _do_ , you’re just fucking with me because you think I’m just some loser guy who eats breakfast in the middle of the afternoon.”

“I don’t think that.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“But I am.”

“Am what?”

“Some loser guy who eats breakfast in the middle of the afternoon.”

“Don’t think that about yourself.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“I thought you said you were a pretty busy guy?”

“I lied. I was trying to impress you because you had a nice phone voice.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not busy at all. I _wish_ I was busy.”

“You are _pretty_ though.”

“What?”

 _“Pretty._ I mean, so maybe you’re not a _busy_ guy but you are definitely a _pretty_ one.”

“How the fuck would you know?”

“Well, I can see you _here_ . On your application. I mean, this _is_ you, right? Or did you put someone else’s picture on there?”

“No, that’s me.”

“Well. You are _very_ pretty. You have very pretty eyes.”

“Um, thanks. No one’s ever told me that before.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Just you.”

“Oh, wow. Well, people really should be telling you that all the time because you have _very_ pretty eyes.”

“Thank you. And, you have a very nice phone voice.”

“Thank _you._ You have a nice phone voice, too.”

“Do I?”

“You definitely do.”

“Wow, no one’s ever told me that, either.”

“Really? Wow, well they definitely should have told you _that_ because it’s like dark chocolate.”

“Like _what?”_

“Dark chocolate. You have a nice phone voice like dark chocolate.”

“Holy shit. _Really?”_

“Yes. And also, like red wine. A really _good_ red wine. Like a Merlot. Or maybe a Rosé.”

“Okay. So, you like both those things, right? Dark chocolate, and either a Merlot or a Rosé?”

“Yes, I like them very much.”

“So, what colour are your eyes, then?”

“Hazel.”

“Hazel, huh?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I believe you.”

“I can show you if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, really?”

“My picture is on the gallery’s website. I’m one of the volunteers here.”

“Oh shit, you mean you’re from _Grey_ _Space?_ Is that the application you’re talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Oh _fuck._ So, did I get the show?”

“Oh, my freaking gosh, I’m really sorry. You didn’t get it. I’m really, _really_ sorry. I wish you had, I mean you seem like such a sweet guy and everything, who has such very pretty eyes and a very nice voice. And I’m so sorry again for apologizing, like, _four times_ to you right now.”

“...”

“Are you there?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“You know what, very few people ask me that.”

“Ask you what?”

“If I’m okay.”

“They don’t ask you?”

“No.”

“Well, _are_ you okay?”

“Not really.”

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry. Is there something I can do? I mean, I can’t really change the outcome of your application or anything, but...”

“…”

“Are you there?”

“Yeah. I was just looking you up.”

“What?”

“Well, you told me too, so… Are you… _Rey?”_

“Yes. I am. I am Rey. Hi.”

“Hi… Rey. Hi, Rey. I’m Ben.”

“Um, what? Aren’t you _Kylo?_   Kylo _Ren._ That’s what it says here… On your application…”

“That’s my professional name. It’s not my real name.”

“Oh.”

“My name’s Ben. Ben Solo. Rey?”

“Yes?”

“What time do you finish?”

“What?”

“What time do you finish. Like, what time do you… finish… there? Like finish… volunteering. What time do you finish volunteering there?”

“I finish in like… forty-five minutes.”

“Okay, well… Do you wanna, maybe, get a drink after? Like, after you finish? I could be there in, like, forty-five minutes. I would… like… you to join me for a drink. I mean, you don’t have to or anything, but…”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, Ben. Yes, _please,_ Ben. I would _very_ much like to join you for a drink after I finish volunteering here. _Yes.”_


End file.
